


Before I Drop You Off

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: College AU, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Shameless Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the song Sex by The 1975. </p><p>Mickey and Mandy finally got out of the Chicago south side and into college. Somehow Mickey finds himself agreeing to drive Mandy's annoying redheaded gay friend home from campus every day, he also finds himself thinking that this friend is becoming less and less annoying and more and more attractive. That is - until he finds out that Ian's got a boyfriend anyway. </p><p>Thank you so much to Tanya for making me a last minute photoset when things didn't work out with the original artist. It's on the magneticdice tumblr :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Drop You Off

When Mickey had gotten in to college, he was as surprised as anyone. He'd never seen himself getting out of dealing, much less going to a legitimate college. Never the less, Miami Dade College had accepted him, along with his sister Mandy, and they had both been really fucking happy to get out of the south side.

 

The siblings had gotten a small apartment in downtown Miami to share. Mickey had been less than excited to share a place with Mandy, but then again - the only other option was a dorm, and he wasn’t doing that shit. He’d rather deal with Mandy’s fucking underwear and hair dyes being all over the place. Besides - Mandy was the only person in the entire world that he trusted, no matter how much he denied it.

 

She was the only one in the entire world who knew that he was gay. It wasn’t really anything that bothered Mickey anymore. It was just a habit to hide it, but as his sister had pointed out more than once during the year since they had moved - this was Miami, not the Chicago south side. It wasn’t as dangerous here, he could be open about it whenever he liked, whenever he felt ready.

 

”You didn’t make coffee?” Mandy groaned when she finally got her ass out of bed, and into the kitchen.

 

”Bitch, it’s four in the afternoon. I made coffee at nine, make your own fucking breakfast” He snapped and Mandy rolled her eyes as she flipped him off before starting the coffee.

 

”You got classes today?” She asked and he rolled his eyes at his chatty sister. Sometimes he wished she would just shut up.

 

”Had three earlier”

 

”I’m going out with friends later. You coming?” Mickey just snorted.

 

”Pass”

 

”Suit yourself, assface. Do I care for?” Mickey saluted her without looking up from his computer.

 

He had changed quite a bit since they got out of the south side and Mandy teased him for it quite a lot. He was still rude, foul mouthed and ignorant, that hadn’t changed. But school was kind of important to him now, as surprised as even he, himself, was at that.

 

College had never been in the cards for him, or anybody in his family or even anyone in the south side, for that matter. So when they got in and they moved here, he decided to try to shape up. He didn’t want to miss out on a possibly bright future, brighter than he had imagined, at least.

 

 

The next day, Mickey didn’t have any classes until after lunch, but he still got up early. Well, early for the Milkovich’s. At eight am he was up making the coffee he made everyday, and for once Mandy was awake to drink it with him.

 

”How many classes you got today?” She asked him.

 

”Two after lunch, why?” He asked, pouring the milk into his cereal.

 

”Well, my friend doesn’t have a car-”

 

”No” He said, cutting her off. He was not driving around little brats in his new car that he had saved up for for years. ”I’m not driving around your brat friends”

 

”Will you do it if you get something in return?” She asked, and he shook his head again.

 

”Not doing it” Mandy rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, leaving Mickey alone at the kitchen island.

 

 

When he parked at campus, he always felt kind of at home, as strange as it sounded. He could go into class, dive down into whatever they were studying that hour. No more thoughts of Chicago, Mandy, Terry or his brothers. Mandy and him had packed up and started driving towards Miami in the middle of the night. He knew that Terry had probably done one of two things; either them leaving had gone unnoticed, or he had taken to beating up their brothers for information. None of the options made him feel very happy.

 

Then again, he’d rather be here, having a new start with his sister and a little, tiny bit of guilt than being stuck at home doing drug runs and busting knee caps until he croaked. Part of the reason why he was so into the college thing was because it was so unlike anything Terry ever would or could do. He wasn’t Terry, and he told himself he would never would turn into his devilish, deadbeat father. He had promised himself that a long time ago and so far he thought he’d stuck to it pretty well.

 

When he was finished at campus for the day, he walked back to the car and drove home. School back home had never been easy, but when he had decided that he wanted to get into college and get away from everything, studying became what he did best, and it still was.

 

 

Three hours after he got home, Mandy opened the door, panting.

 

”Hey fuckwad” He said, looking back down at the school work in his hands.

 

”I thought the point of us living together was that we were gonna help each other with shit” Mickey raised his brows and looked at his sister before clearing his throat and speaking.

 

”First of all; no it’s not. Second of all; what the fuck is it I was supposed to help you with, Bitch?” She rolled her eyes.

 

”Ian doesn’t have a car and you do. I asked you to give him a ride and you didn’t so now he had to borrow mine and I had to walk”

 

”No one asked you to do that shit. Besides, you said friend. As in girl, as in annoying brat. Had you said boyfriend maybe I would have helped you” Mickey shrugged.

 

”He’s not my boyfriend and why the fuck would that have made a difference? Because you think he might be hot?” She mocked her brother and he rolled his eyes.

 

”Most dudes know when to shut up” He stated.

 

”So you’ll give him a ride?” She grinned, hopefully.

 

”Hold. The. Fuck. Up! I said might. As in probably not” Mandy bit back a scowl. ”Besides, I thought it was just today” Mandy shook her head.

 

”No, until he can get his own car which will probably take a few weeks” Mickey rolled his eyes. He so didn’t want to do this.

 

Then again…

 

”What do I get if I do this shit?”

 

 

So the next day found Mickey in his car on the campus parking lot, waiting for this boyfriend of Mandy’s.

 

Sure, she said it’s just a friend, but Mickey had never seen her being friends with a guy. Just fucking, sure, but it was never just that for Mandy, that was the biggest difference between him and his sister. Mandy was this sensitive person, despite growing up on the south side. She wanted love, marriage, babies, all that shit. While if Mickey never learned the name of any of his fucks again, he wouldn’t mind.

 

Right then, the door to the passenger seat opened.

 

”You Mandy’s brother?” A ridiculously tall guy with red hair asked. It kind of knocked the breath out of the ex thug for a second. This guy was the definition of hot. Probably the best looking dude Mickey had ever seen.

 

Fuck.

 

”Yeah, man” Mickey spoke around his cigarette, waving the guy into the car.

 

”I’m Ian” The guy spoke when Mickey started driving out of the parking lot.

 

”Mickey”

 

”Thanks for doing this”

 

”Whatever. Tell me where to turn” Ian nodded and leaned back against the seat, so Mickey guessed they weren’t turning for a while.

 

The silence settled in the car, and Mickey looked at Ian for a few seconds at a time to make sure the guy didn’t notice. Mickey hated the fact that for once, Mandy had picked a hot guy. They never had the same taste in guys which is why it never got weird.

 

Fuck. Why did he want to get this guy to talk? Because he was bored? Yeah, that was it. He didn’t like his voice, that wasn’t why.

 

”Look man…” Mickey started, making Ian turn his head towards him. ”My sister’s been through a lot so don’t hurt her, aight?” Mickey said, staring at the road.

 

”She’s my best friend, why would I hurt her?” Mickey rolled his eyes. Like he’s never heard that one before.

 

”Yeah, right. Whatever, man. Just don’t hurt her. She’s too fucking naive.”

 

”No, look.” Ian said shaking his head. ”That’s all she is to me. I’m gay” Mickey’s mind went blank for a second, but he quickly got a hold of himself.

 

”Oh. Aight, man” He said trying to keep his calm.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

This couldn’t happen.

 

This could _not_ happen.

 

”Turn here” Ian spoke after a few minutes of silence. Mickey just nodded slightly. This guy was hot as fuck and gay. Then again, he would never fuck one of Mandy’s friends. It would fuck everything up for her. ”That’s my building” Ian spoke after another few minutes. Mickey parked the car.

 

”You need a ride tomorrow?” Mickey spoke right as Ian was on his way out of the car.

 

”Well, I need a ride every day for a few weeks” He reminded Mickey. ”But I’ll take the bus. You don’t have to do that” Mickey had a small smile when he turned to look at Ian.

 

”Nah, man. It’s fine. Same time?” Ian nodded.

 

”Thanks” Ian closed the door and Mickey started driving home.

 

 

”Yo Mandy!” He yelled as soon as he came in the door.

 

”Yes, I’m right here.” She said, annoyed with his yelling.

 

”Why didn’t you tell me he was gay?” Mandy raised an eyebrow.

 

”Why would it matter?” Mickey bit his lip and looked away, knowing she was seconds away from figuring him out. ”You think he’s hot” She stated, moments away from bursting out laughing. ”Oh my god!” There it is. Mickey rolled his eyes, waiting for her to finish laughing so they could actually have a conversation. Gosh, wanting to have a conversation with his sister? Who had he become?

 

”Yo!” He yelled, snapping his fingers in front of his sister to get her attention. She stopped laughing but still held a grin.

 

”Seriously, Mick. What does it matter?” Mickey rolled his eyes and went into his room, making sure to slam the door. She fucking did this on purpose, okay, maybe she didn’t, but he needed someone to blame. And now he was stuck driving a hot guy, who also happened to be gay, home from campus every day. This fucking sucks.

 

 

”Hey” Ian said when he climbed into the car the next day. Mickey just nodded in acknowledgement. He turned the car out onto the road and spent as little time as possible thinking about who was next to him. He didn’t talk to him, didn’t look at him, which was probably a bad idea, because ”You seem a little tense, is it because of what I said yesterday because if you’re not cool with it, I-”

 

”I’m cool with it” _Oh, if only he knew._ ”Don’t worry” Ian nodded.

 

”I got a boyfriend anyway. So you don’t have to be worried about me hitting on you or any shit like that, if that’s what you were thinking”

 

”I told you, I’m cool” Mickey forced his voice trying to cover up the disappointment in finding out Ian wasn’t single. He didn’t have any fucking right to be jealous, what the fuck was going on with his world? God, what was going on with _him?_

 

”So you got a boyfriend you don’t fuck around on? I don’t know if I could do that” He said, honestly. Just because this guy had a boyfriend didn’t mean Mickey couldn’t try to get to know him a little bit. Right? He was stuck driving him home for the next few weeks, what would the harm be? Ian just chuckled.

 

”You learn to control yourself”

 

”It ain’t hard?” Mickey asked, looking forwards. It was only minutes before he was gonna drop Ian off and somehow he wanted to talk as much as possible to this guy. Ian raised an eyebrow but stopped himself from saying _'that's what she said'_.

 

”Sometimes. Fucking the same person all the time can be really boring. Simple, though. You know?” Mickey nodded.

 

”Yeah, maybe” Mickey dropped Ian off before speeding home trying to ignore the disappointment in his chest.

 

 

”Yo! Mandy” Mickey yelled, entering the apartment.

 

”Deja fucking vu. What this time?” She asked, putting the book she’d been reading down.

 

”Why the fuck didn’t you tell me he had a boyfriend?” He asked, for the moment ignoring what whiney ass he sounded like.

 

”Why does it matter?” She said. This really was like yesterday, fuck.

 

”Stop it, Mands. You fucking know why it matters” He raised an eyebrow that said; _Don’t fucking tease me about this, I will make you pay._

 

Mandy finally nodded and sighed.

 

”Look, honestly. I didn’t know that you really liked him, I just thought you thought he was cute. You know like every other guy you see on the street in kinda cute. Had I known you wanted to date him, I-”

 

”Fuck, no. I don’t wanna date him” Mandy nodded and rubbed her eyes.

 

”Good. Then why the fuck are you like this?” He calmed down, sighing and looking his sister in the eye. He didn’t have an answer. Because he had no fucking idea what he was feeling. Whatever it was, though - was stupid and idiotic. He didn’t know him. He spent a total of forty minutes with the guy.

 

”I don’t know, okay? Just, there anything else I should know so we don’t go through this again?” He asked, covering up the fact that maybe he was just fishing for more random information on the guy he may or may not be crushing on.

 

”Mick, how am I supposed to know this shit? There’s something you wanna know, just ask him” Mickey rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. His sister was right, and he hated when she was. Still, Mickey decided that this was nothing.

 

The dude was hot, end of story. Nothing would happen, and Mickey didn’t need it to. He was fine with nothing happening, ever.

 

Really, he was.

 

 

Later that night, Mickey was lying on his back in bed, trying to fall asleep. For the first time since he’d left the south side a year ago, it seemed impossible. When they had moved in here, both he and Mandy had slept better than ever. Not even a single night since then had he had any trouble what so ever finding sleep. Terry, nor their brothers had any idea where they were, and because of that, they felt safe. Now, it wasn’t that Mickey didn’t feel safe, or happy in his life, because he was. Something was nagging at him. How in the world of fuck could a guy he’d said less than a hundred words to be the reason for him not being able to fall asleep.

 

Mickey finally gave up and opened his eyes, deciding to let his mind wander for a few minutes. Ever since he had left the south side, and even a little bit before that - he had stopped being ashamed of who he was, what he was. He was gay and okay with it. The thing was that the times he had found someone hot before, and especially if he knew they were gay, nothing had stopped him. He would pull them with him, fuck them, and forget about it, and them. Now, though, he didn’t know why it wasn’t that easy.

 

Mickey from two years ago would probably have pulled to the side of the road one day and told Ian to fuck him. He had grown, though. He had learned to consider his choices a little bit more in the past few years. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was because this guy had a boyfriend, but Mickey realized that if all he had wanted from this guy was a fuck, he wouldn’t have given a shit about that fact.

 

Fuck.

 

 

The next day, Mickey was sitting in the same spot in the parking lot, waiting for the redhead. Mickey had yet to decide between two options, one was to ignore Ian the entire ride, keeping quiet and keeping his eyes on the road. Avoiding this going any further. The second was to ask Ian as much as he could during the twenty minute car ride. About his boyfriend, where he’s from, and his favorite sex positions. That third one may have to wait.

 

Still, the fact that he wanted to know these simple questions, the non-sexual ones, was proof that he had changed. Of course - it was also proof that he might like this guy.

 

”Fuck” He breathed to himself.

 

He was so stupid. Maybe if he asked about Ian’s boyfriend, he could figure out how serious they were. Mickey shook his head at himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He jumped slightly when the door opened.

 

”Fuck, you scared me”

 

”Sorry” Ian mumbled and put his seat belt on as Mickey drove out onto the road. His mind was spinning, trying to decide what the best option was, staying quiet, or talking.

 

”So how long you’ve been with your boyfriend?” Choosing the best option had never been his thing, neither had subtlety.

 

Ian raised an eyebrow, and seemed surprised at the question, understandably. He answered anyway.

 

”About a year” Mickey nodded. This was so awkward, fuck, but he had to do this.

 

”So, it’s serious” He stated and smacked himself mentally as soon as his mouth closed. If Ian hadn’t already figured out that Mickey was into him, there was no doubt he would soon. Ian didn’t answer for a beat.

 

”Nah. I mean, it’s good for right now. It’s not something I want for the rest my life” Mickey nodded, despite not really understanding what Ian was trying to say.

 

”Not a good fuck?” He asked, feeling the tension in the car let up slightly as the conversation steered into something they were both more comfortable with talking about. Ian smirked before opening his mouth.

 

”Nah, the fucking’s fine. He gives me money, he’s a good guy. I just want more someday, you know?” Mickey stayed still and quiet, looking at the road. Because he didn’t get it. It sounded like a pretty good fucking deal to him.

 

”What, like _love?"_ His tone was mocking and Ian rolled his eyes, smiling as well.

 

”Yeah, love. You don’t?” Oh, god. They were getting into a serious conversation again. Mickey was quiet, thinking for a second.

 

”I never got that shit, man” He stated simply. As much as he’d seen Mandy fall for guys over and over again, and seen her heart break, and as much as he was pretty much convinced that he liked this guy despite how little time he’d spent with him, the concept of love was just something Mickey couldn’t get his mind around.

 

”Why not?” Mickey tried to be annoyed at how much Ian talked, but he found himself liking it. Figuring out how his mind worked.

 

”I’m south side, dude” It was a shit answer, but it was the only one that he could come up with as to why he didn’t believe in the lovey dovey crap.

 

”Yeah, but so am I. And your sister seems to believe in it” Mickey snorted.

 

”Mandy’s naive as shit” He said before he had time to process all of what Ian had said. ”Wait. You’re south side?” He asked in disbelief. Ian nodded.

 

”Chicago, just like you. Me and Mandy were friends back home too”

 

”No way, why did I never see you around?” Mickey raised his brows. No way he wouldn’t have noticed this hot, gay dude. He would have been all over him. Subtlety, but still.

 

”I don’t know. I never saw you around, I just knew your name” Mickey nodded. Everyone knew his name back home.

 

”Have a good night, man” He said when he parked outside of Ian’s building.

 

”Yeah, you too” Ian smiled slightly and maybe he was kidding himself, but he felt like something small had shifted between them.

 

Became better.

 

 

”Yo! Mandy!” ”Oh, for fucks sakes, big brother. What now?” She cursed and put her book down looking at him.

 

”Why didn’t you tell me he was from back home?” Mandy let out a chuckle in disbelief. 

 

”Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me? Why do you give a shit!?” Mickey sighed and looked away. ”He has a boyfriend, Mick” She said quietly.

 

”Thank you, captain obvious” He grunted and sat down on the couch beside his sister.

 

”Look. I know this is something you don’t want to hear - but do you have any idea how many times I’ve been cheated on? How many times I’ve been the girl someone’s cheating with? It’s not good, Mick. Any of it. If you really like him, just don’t mess with him and Christian”

 

Great, now he had a name with the faceless man who was blocking his way to this guy.

 

”I don’t like him” He snorted and Mandy gave him a look.

 

”Yeah. Yeah, I know”

 

The next day, when Mandy and Ian were sitting on a bench, eating their lunch, Mandy decided to speak up.

 

”How are things with Christian?” She thought it was a easy way to start a conversation like this, and it seemed to have worked.

 

”So, so. He’s never home. When he is it’s good” Mandy nodded.

 

”Your brother asked about him yesterday. I’m still trying to figure out if he’s uncomfortable with me being gay or what” Mandy almost choked on her sandwich.

 

”You don’t know?” Ian looked completely clueless as he shook his head.

 

”Know what?” _Oh, god._

 

Maybe this was something Mickey was trying to figure out how to tell Ian himself.

 

Too late now.

 

”Ian, my brother’s about as straight as a circle” She snickered. Ian’s face was blank.

 

”Wait. Mickey’s gay?” Mandy nodded seriously.

 

”Then why the fuck was he acting like that?” Mandy just smiled.

 

”When you’re smart enough to figure that one out, call me” She winked. ”I got class”

 

 

Mickey sat in his car, waiting for Ian. Again. Honestly, he didn’t usually mind it. After yesterday, though, the conversation he had with Mandy about not screwing Ian’s relationship up for him, he was more impatient to drop him off so he could go home and drink, forget about these stupid so called feelings that were bubbling up. When the door opened he willed himself into not looking at the boy.

 

”Hey, Mick” Ian said when they had turned out onto the road. Mickey hadn’t said a word, he just nodded in acknowledgement. He couldn’t start chatting with this guy as if they were friends. Once was enough, he couldn’t let this thing go any deeper. Whatever this thing was.”Did I do something?” He asked innocently.

 

Fuck, Mickey was crumbling.

 

”Nah, man. I’m just distracted” He said truthfully. He was distracted because of the perfect man sitting next to him. He couldn’t have Ian. He shouldn’t want to have Ian. As much as he had tried to deny it, and the fact that he’d only known Ian for a few days, he was developing a crush. There was no two ways about it. Now all he could do was try to find a way to stop it.

 

”By what?” Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts and had to wait a second to answer, since he’d almost forgotten what they were on about. Shit, what could he say?

 

_'I’m really fucking attracted to you, I want you to fuck me until I pass out and maybe have a relationship?'_

 

Yeah, he’d love to see how that’d work out. ”Just… Stuff”

 

_Smooth, Milkovich._

 

He shook the thoughts from his head and decided that there was no harm in trying to be nice to the guy.

 

”You know I feel really bad about something…” Ian started and Mickey looked at him for a second, raising an eyebrow. What could Ian have to feel guilty about? ”You acted kind of weird when I told you I was gay, so I just kind of assumed that you weren’t okay with it. Then, I talked to Mandy and she said that you are too…” He paused. Fucking Mandy. Fucking piece of shit sister.

 

What.

 

The.

 

Fuck.

 

”So what?” Mickey asked, keeping his eyes on the road, trying not to lash out on Ian because he was pissed at his sister.

 

”I’m just sorry for jumping into conclusions. S’all” He said looking out the window.

 

”It’s cool, man” Mickey mumbled, parking outside of Ian’s building.

 

”See you tomorrow” Ian said and Mickey saluted him before driving home in a rage.

 

 

”Yo! Mandy!”

 

”Oh for the love of fucking god!” She screamed from the couch, almost making Mickey jump as he came into the living room. ”When is this routine gonna stop?! What have I done now?!”

 

”You fucking told him, that’s what!” Her brother screamed back.

 

”I know I shouldn’t have, it just came out. Pun intended” She smirked and he just rolled his eyes sitting down on the small table in front of his sister.

 

”Look. I’m not as sensitive about this shit as I used to be. That doesn’t equal you having the right to tell anyone what I am. That’s my decision. Mine” He was surprised at how grown up and reasonable he sounded. From the looks of it, Mandy was too,. She nodded her head quickly.

 

”Sure, yeah. Won’t happen again, bro” Mickey nodded, calming down and walking into his room for the night.

 

 

It was a week later and Mickey had been driving Ian home every day. He didn’t ask more about his boyfriend, or why he wanted love in his life, or why he didn’t think he was getting love from this guy, no.

 

All they seemed to do was talk about sex.

 

An everyday conversation between them went something like;

 

 _”You into rimming?”_ Ian would ask casually, and that’s how it felt. Not tense, just simple. A little bit heated, though, as much as Mickey always tried to pretend his cock wasn't rock hard when Ian was in his presence. 

 

_”Sure, never given it”_

 

_”Seriously? It’s like the best thing ever”_

 

_”You’re a freak man”_

 

Whenever those thoughts entered his mind, he was getting better and better and pushing them away. He and Ian were becoming good friends and it was something he didn’t have a lot of. Well, none, actually if you didn’t count his sister. Which he didn’t. There was so sign of Ian being into Mickey in that way, and Mickey thought he was hiding his own crush pretty well. It was a crush, as silly and stupid as it sounded. Becoming better at covering it up didn’t make it disappear. He wasn’t that fucking stupid. It wouldn’t be any easier to stop liking Gallagher than to stop being into guys all together, at least for right now.

 

 

A Monday, Mickey was sitting in the parking lot as usual, waiting for Ian. The first few times he had felt nervous, nervous about seeing Ian and nervous about if he hid his crush well enough or not. Now, though it wasn’t that bad.

 

”Hey” Ian said when he entered the car.

 

”Hey, man” Mickey said back and started driving.

 

”Mick…” Ian mumbled after a few minutes.

 

”Yeah?” Mickey replied, turning onto a busy road. ”When Mandy told me you were into dudes, she implied something else” Mickey sighed, here we go.

 

”Bitch doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut” He grunted, keeping his eyes strictly on the road ahead of them.

 

”So it’s true?” Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Fuck you, man” He spat.

 

”Mick, it’s not-” Ian tried, but Mickey parked outside of his building abruptly before turning to look at the redhead.

 

”Forget about it, aight? Now. Go home to your boyfriend” Ian looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just nodded, seemingly understanding why Mickey was acting like this.

 

”See you tomorrow?” Mickey nodded and Ian closed the car door, walking into the building.

 

Mickey stayed outside for a while, collecting himself. Everything was ruined. Ian knew Mickey liked him. Fuck.

 

There was no way Ian felt the same way, and even if there was - Ian had a boyfriend anyway. Mandy was paying for this one.

 

 

”Yo! Mandy!” This time, all he got was her laugh coming from the living room.

 

”The fuck you laughing ’bout?” He asked in anger.

 

”We’re here again. What the fuck have I done now? I haven’t talked to Ian about you, I promise” Mickey continued to scowl.

 

”You told him I fucking like him” Mandy’s hand flew up, covering her mouth.

 

”Mick I swear that was before I promised not to talk to him about that shit” ”I know when it was” He growled. ”Doesn’t make it any less of a dick move” He sighed, sinking down beside his sister. Two years ago he would have never come to his sister with his problems. Now, though - he felt as if he needed someone to talk to and besides Ian, Mandy was his only option. He wasn’t even sure Ian was his friend anymore, or anything to him at all.

 

”I’m sorry, Mick. I know we don’t talk about stuff, but… I’m sorry things aren’t going your way with this shit.” Mickey nodded and looked straight ahead. ”What happened?” Mickey looked at her for a second and considered ignoring the question, but he needed to talk, as idiotic and weak as it sounded.

 

”He told me what you said, and I told him to forget about it, and go home to his boyfriend” Mandy nodded.

 

”For what it’s worth, I like you better than Christian” Mickey turned his head and looked at her, narrowing his eyes somewhat playfully.

 

”It’s not worth shit”

 

”There he is” She laughed. ”You’re right, that’s enough sibling bonding”

 

”Douchebag” He said.

 

”Fuckface” She shot back.

 

 

Ian entered the apartment he shared with Christian. It wasn’t like it was a bad deal. Christian was a good guy. He had money and the sex was pretty good. But what he had told Mickey that time, was true. He wasn’t in love with the guy, and love was something he wanted to find. Strong passionate, never ever give up on each other kind of love. Preferably with someone who wasn’t thirty eight years old.

 

Ian hated, despised the fact that when he imagined that kind of love all he saw was a round, angry face with prominent eyebrows. What had this guy really even done to make Ian think about him in that way? Damned if he knew.

 

Still, ever since he found out that Mickey was gay, and especially since he figured out that Mandy meant that Mickey liked him, he had felt this way. And now, he knew that Mickey liked him. It was too much. Nothing could happen, he couldn’t cheat nor leave the man he lived with. He owed him something. No matter what changed in Ian’s life. He owed it to Christian to stay with him, have sex with him, and to stay with him, there was nothing he could do about it.

 

 

Mickey was sitting in the parking lot again, and this time, he was as nervous as ever. Ian had made it pretty fucking clear that he didn’t feel the same way, that made it slightly easier to try to let go of this idiotic crush - knowing that nothing would ever happen. Still, of course it was slightly awkward seeing the guy again after being so humiliated. Ian got into the car and they nodded at each other, not saying anything more than their daily hello’s.

 

”Good day?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded, though slightly surprised. It was such a normal question.

 

”You?”

 

”Yeah” Well, this was awkward.

 

”Mick, pull over” Mickey snapped his head in Ian’s direction.

 

”What the fuck, why? We’re almost there.”

 

”Just pull over, please” He mumbled calmly and Mickey obeyed, parking at the side of the road and turning towards Ian, expecting some kind of conversation as to why Ian didn’t feel the same way and why nothing could ever happen between them.

 

What he got was the opposite. Ian climbed, slick as a snake over to Mickey’s seat, attaching his lips to the shorter man’s neck. Mickey moaned before his mind had even caught up with the fact that Ian was in his lap. Mickey’s hands held his hips steadily, though not hard enough to cause bruising, as Ian kept nipping and biting all over his neck.

 

”Ian” He mumbled, he didn’t know if it was in pleasure or to get him to stop for a second. Ian took it as a moan, so he went with that. ”Ian, what about your boy-”

 

”Shhh” Ian whispered against his neck and went back to sucking and biting.

 

”Fuck” Mickey cursed, lifting himself to rub their clothed groins together. He felt Ian meet his move immediately, grinding down onto his lap. Mickey reached for the button, making the seat fall backwards and Ian was lying on top of him, still rubbing their groins together and biting hickeys into his neck.

 

”Mickey” Ian moaned and it was the most beautiful sound Mickey had ever heard. Mickey was here with Ian. Ian moaned his name, not Clinton’s or whatever the fuck his boyfriend’s name was.

 

Mickey found himself wondering if his boyfriend took care of him, or if he could easily fill his shoes.

 

Him, Mickey. No one else, he didn’t want anybody else to draw these sounds out of Ian, fuck he was gone.

 

Mickey finally tried to pull Ian’s face from his neck to attach their lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips, feel Ian’s tongue deep inside of his mouth. But Ian pulled away, sitting up.

 

”No” Mickey lifted himself up, supporting himself on his elbows.

 

”What?” He said confused.

 

”No, I can’t. I can’t do this, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” He said, climbing back to the passenger seat.

 

Mickey pulled the seat back up and caught his breath.

 

”Don’t be sorry, man” He said quietly, continuing the drive towards Ian’s apartment. What the hell just happened?

 

Ian exited the car with a quick _'see you tomorrow'_ and entered his building.

 

On the elevator up to the apartment, his mind finally caught up with him. Fuck. He had cheated on Christian and probably made Mickey hate him at the same time.

 

Ian opened the door and saw Christian sitting in front of the computer in the kitchen. He hunched over, kissing his boyfriend’s neck.

 

Christian chuckled in appreciation, but then pushed him away.

 

”I gotta work. Stop” Ian nodded, he hated the question that popped into his mind the second he was pushed away.

 

Would Mickey ever stop him from doing something as simple as pressing a kiss to his neck?

 

Ian walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. His mind wandered back to the car. The rash decision to climb on top of Mickey and kiss his neck, just to see what would happen. Ian smiled at his lap, remembering the sounds he had dragged out of the brunet. The fire that Ian couldn’t deny feeling in his stomach the second Mickey’s hands grabbed his hips.

 

Ian looked at the man by the table, off in his own world, not really paying any attention to Ian, ever.

 

Suddenly, Ian didn’t feel too bad anymore.

 

 

Mickey sat by the kitchen table with a bottle of Jack Daniels when his sister entered the apartment.

 

”Uh, oh. The whole fucking bottle. What’s wrong?” She asked right before she saw the purple marks all over her brother’s neck. ”You and Ian?” She said, and it wasn’t really a question at all. Mickey nodded.

 

”Mick…” She said, sitting next to him.

 

”Nothing happened” She raised an eyebrow. ”Not a lot happened” He corrected himself and she nodded.

 

”I love you, bro. I love Ian too, and I don’t understand what either of you are doing. He has a boyfriend”

 

”I know that!” He yelled, throwing the bottle of booze at the wall, watching the glass and brown liquid spread all over the floor. ”I don’t wanna talk about it” He mumbled. Mandy hummed.

 

”Movies and pizza? You just shattered the last of the alcohol” Mickey nodded. ”I’ll order, you pick a movie”

 

 

Neither of them would ever admit it, but it was kind of their favorite thing to do. Just sit on a couch with each other, watching really horrible movies that they kind of loved. Halfway into the movie, Mandy’s phone buzzed and she took it, reading the message before showing it to her brother.

 

 **Ian:** _Can I have your brother’s number?_

 

”Want me to give it to him?” Mickey shook his head.

 

”Just text him back and tell him I’m not mad” Mandy tilted her head for a second, wondering why Mickey would be mad at Ian, but she didn’t ask.

 

 **Mandy:** _He doesn’t want me to give it to you but he wanted me to tell you he’s not mad_

 

She didn’t even have time to put the phone back down before it buzzed again.

 

**Ian:** _He told you?_

 

 **Mandy:** _Some of it. I just hope you know what the hell you’re doing_

 

**Ian:** _I have no idea what I’m doing, Mands._

 

 **Mandy:** _You have two guys who want you. Pick one._

 

 

Ian put his phone down and rubbed his eyes. Easier said than done.

 

 

Mickey was parked on campus the next day, waiting for Ian. Mandy had let him read the texts between her and Ian last night. It hadn’t made him feel much better about all of this.

 

”Hey, man” Mickey said when Ian opened the door and got in. He could tell that the taller man was surprised by how casual he seemed.

 

”Hey” He finally mumbled when they pulled out of the parking lot. ”Did you mean it?” He said and Mickey quirked a brow.

 

”Mean what?”

 

”That you’re not mad. I get that it was a dick move - ”

 

”I’m not angry, man. We’re good. I promise” Ian nodded and they were quiet until Mickey parked outside of Ian’s building.

 

Ian didn’t move so Mickey turned to look at him.

 

”I just got freaked out” Mickey nodded.

 

”We’re friends, man. It’s cool” Ian shook his head, slowly.

 

”It’s not cool, just… can we keep driving for a while?” Ian asked, rubbing his neck.

 

Mickey wondered why he wanted to keep spending time with Mickey, but he started driving anyway.

 

”Mickey, I like Christian. A lot.”

 

 ”I don’t need to hear this shit, man” Mickey groaned. If Ian wanted to take a detour to explain to Mickey why he wanted fucking Calvin and not him, he wasn’t interested.

 

”Let me finish, Mick. I don’t know what the fuck I feel for you. All I know is that I can’t avoid it any longer. I just need…” Ian trailed off, leaning over and pressing his mouth to Mickey’s neck. Mickey felt a hand crawling closer to his crotch. Mickey enjoyed the feeling of Ian’s warm lips on his neck, and finally pulled over to the side of the road.

 

”Ian, if you’re gonna stop like you-” He was cut off by Ian’s lips crashing to his own. The redhead climbed over to Mickey and straddled him, never breaking the kiss. Ian pulled away, making Mickey whine and Ian smile.

 

”I won’t” He promised. ”I couldn’t. God, I want this” He whispered, pressing his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey responded eagerly. He wanted this too, he had hoped he could ignore the desire, but here it was. The fire and the gay as fuck butterflies.

 

”Ian” He moaned into the redheads mouth. He knew this was wrong, they shouldn’t be doing this. Ian had a boyfriend, on top of that, he was Mandy’s best friend. There were so many reasons as to why it was wrong. But the thing was, it was like it was physically impossible for Mickey to stop it.

 

”Backseat” Ian mumbled and Mickey climbed in between the front seats, Ian following.

 

Mickey laid on onto his back, Ian laying on top of him, attaching their mouths again. Mickey couldn’t think about anything but kissing Ian, and touching Ian. His mind completely shut out anything that didn’t have to do with Ian.

 

”Take your fucking shirt off” Mickey said, attaching his lips onto Ian’s neck, making the redhead moan while removing his shirt and throwing it to the front of the car. Mickey removed his shirt and threw it somewhere, and soon, Ian’s lips were on his chest, nipping and biting and licking.

 

Mickey couldn’t control the moans and groans that were escaping his throat no matter how much he may have liked to. Ian’s hands quickly unzipped them both and threw their pants to the side. Lying in the backseat of Mickey’s car, only dressed in boxers, kissing each other until their lips were sore, Ian realized it was so much better than anything he’d ever done with Christian.

 

”Get in me, fuck” Mickey mumbled. Ian chuckled against his neck and reached for his wallet to grab a condom and a small bottle of lube. Mickey decided not to question why he had that crap with him. For now, he just decided to be thankful that he did.

 

Mickey pushed his own boxers down and then Ian’s. Mickey wasn’t surprised at the fact that Ian had a huge dick, still, though. It was without a doubt the biggest one he’d ever seen, and he was slightly nervous about it, but he pushed it away. He wanted this more than anything.

 

”Kiss me” Ian mumbled, lubing his fingers up and climbing in between Mickey’s legs. Mickey was happy that he was spared the embarrassment of asking for prep, apparently Ian knew that his dick was a little bigger than the average cock. Mickey put his hands on the sides of Ian’s neck, pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Mickey bit Ian’s lip when he felt his finger pushing inside of him.

 

”Fuck” Was all he was capable of saying.

 

”You like that?” Ian whispered, pressing his lips to Mickey’s jawline.

 

”Yes, god. Fuck, Ian” He could feel Ian’s lips forming a smile before going back to branding his skin with his lips. ”I’m good, man” He said, desperate to feel the burn of Ian’s cock pressing into him. Ian kissed his neck one last time before sitting up, ripping the condom open and rolling onto himself. He paused with the lube in his hand, looking down at Mickey. ”Hurry up, the fuck are you looking at?” He groaned. Ian shook his head, lubing himself up quickly.

 

”You’re so fucking hot” Ian mumbled, his lips inches from Mickey’s. The shorter man was about to attach them, but the feeling of Ian pressing into him, made his head fall backwards instead.

 

”Fuck, fuck, fuck” Mickey repeated, his eyes closed tightly. ”So fucking big” He mumbled, too far gone to worry about boosting Ian’s confidence more than necessary. Finally, Ian was balls deep and he stopped, allowing them both to adjust. ”Kiss me” Mickey requested and Ian obeyed immediately. Their tongues moved together frantically for a few moments before Ian pulled away.

 

”Can I move?” Ian asked, and Mickey nodded.

 

”Yes. Please. Fuck” Ian pulled out, and thrusted in again, making Mickey groan in pleasure. ”So fucking tight. So good” Mickey moaned, both at the words and the amazing feeling of having Ian’s dick in his ass.

 

”Faster. Harder” Mickey mumbled. This was starting to feel a little bit too intimate for his taste. He had to be careful with that shit. Ian obeyed, fucking him so hard that Mickey was scared he might fall apart.

 

”Ian, fuck” He yelled when he rubbed against Mickey’s prostate.

 

”So fucking good” Mickey screwed his eyes shut, burying his face in the crook of Ian’s neck and wrapping his legs around him, digging his heels into Ian’s ass.

 

”Fuck. Say that again” Mickey breathed. Ian took a while to remember what he had said, they both were too far gone.

 

”So good, Mick.” Ian felt something on the tip of his tongue that he knew may turn Mickey on even more, or he would hate it. Ian decided to go for it anyway. ”Good boy” He could immediately tell that Mickey loved it, so he went further. ”Good boy. So fucking good for me. Your ass is so fucking tight, Mick” Ian reached down, jerking Mickey’s dick. Mickey whined and clenched around Ian’s dick.

 

”Yes, fuck” Mickey released over his own chest and Ian’s hand. The redhead wasn’t far after, spilling into the condom.

 

Ian pulled out, throwing the condom aside before falling back onto Mickey’s chest.

 

”That was fucking amazing” Ian breathed.

 

”Yeah” Mickey agreed. ”I’m exhausted” As soon as Mickey finished the sentence, he realized that Ian was already asleep on his chest, face nuzzled into his neck. If Mickey wasn’t so far gone he would probably be freaked out at the obvious intimacy, but for now he just decided that it was kind of cute, and closed his eyes as well.

 

 

When Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, the daylight was slowly disappearing outside the car. Fucking Ian had been a really fucking bad idea, he knew that. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it, though. Not really.

 

”Ian” He whispered, shaking the sleeping man on his chest. Ian grunted in his sleep but soon became heavy again, Mickey rolled his eyes. ”Ian, man. You gotta wake up” Ian’s eyes slowly opened and he lifted his head to look Mickey in the eye, way too close.

 

They stared at each other for a second, trying to figure the other one out.

 

Finally, Ian gave in, pressing his lips to Mickey’s. Mickey met it for a second, before pushing him back. Thye looked at each other for another beat before Ian spoke up.

 

”What now?”

 

”I don’t know, Gallagher” Ian nodded. ”Come on, let’s get dressed, man” Ian nodded, and they got dressed in silence, though struggling a little bit in the small space of the car.

 

When they were fully clothed, they sat in the backseat for a while, staring ahead.

 

Mickey climbed into the drivers seat, looking back at Ian who didn’t move.

 

”Gotta get you home, Calvin’s probably worried”

 

”Christian” Ian corrected without thinking about it, as he climbed into the front of the car.

 

”Do you honestly think I give a fuck?” Mickey smirked.

 

”Point taken, hey” Ian put a hand on Mickey’s arm, making him look at the redhead. Ian inched closer to Mickey’s lips and met them for a second before pulling away.”Can we not talk about this, just.. whatever happens..” Mickey nodded, catching on, albeit disappointed.

 

”Happens” He finished and Ian nodded. ”Let’s get you home” Mickey started driving and they sat in silence.

 

Oddly enough, not an awkward one.

 

Ten minutes later, Mickey parked the car outside of the building and looked over to Ian.

 

”See you tomorrow”

 

”See you” Ian said, and exited the car.

 

The walk up to the apartment felt way too short. He didn’t want to face Christian, not like this. What the did was wrong, dumb and stupid. He knew that. They shouldn’t have. Still, though - his entire body tingled at the memory. He shook the sheepish smile off of his face before entering the apartment.

 

”Hi” He said to Christian, the man just nodded, waving slightly. He seemed to be really into whatever was showing up on his computer screen. ”I’m sorry” He said.

 

”For what?” Christian asked, not looking at him.

 

”I’m sorry I’m late” He corrected. That was why he was apologizing, he decided. ”Figured you were worried” Christian shook his head.

 

”You can take of yourself, Ian” Ian nodded, following his boyfriend as he went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

 

”You at least wanna know where I was?” He tried. Ian didn’t know why he was doing this. Ian had cheated on Christian, and he had no idea. It was good, right? Maybe Ian just wanted some kind of reassurance that his boyfriend cared. At all.

 

Christian came over and put his arms on Ian’s shoulder.

 

”Babe, I trust you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips onto Ian’s. The redhead responded, feeling the insane amount of tongue and saliva crowding his mouth. He couldn’t help but compare it to Mickey’s careful, but strong tongue. Christian picked him up and put him up on the kitchen island, peeling their shirts off before continuing to kiss Ian.

 

Ian let himself get lost in the way Christian’s hands felt him up, the way his lips felt on his neck. He couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to push him away, so for now he just went through the motions.

 

 

”You’re home late” Mandy commented as Mickey entered the apartment.

 

”Yeah”

 

”No asshole comeback? What’s up?” She said, putting her computer aside. Mickey looked at her for a while. He could ignore her, go into his room and try to fall asleep, probably not succeeding. Or he could stay out here, talking to his sister about how he fucked her best friend.

 

”I’m fucking tired, aight?” He snapped, walking into his room, slamming the door.

 

Sometimes he wished his sister didn’t know him so damn fucking well. Mickey knew technically, he shouldn’t be taking his anger out on his sister. He didn’t even know why he was angry, actually. He knew Ian had a boyfriend, he wouldn’t suddenly run home and dump him just because something happened with Mickey, and Mickey had known that.

 

”Stupid, stupid, stupid” He mumbled into his pillow.

 

 

The next day Mickey was parked on campus again, waiting for Ian. He was exhausted from being up half the night, re-living every touch and pant from yesterday. On the south side it was rare he got more than three to four hours of sleep a night, but since they moved to Miami he tried to get at least eight, so when he didn’t, he could feel it.

 

”Hey” Mickey said when Ian got in the car. Ian smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips onto Mickey’s. It was barely a peck, no tongue or saliva. Mickey let it happen, but barely responded.

 

”You good?” Ian asked when Mickey pulled out of the parking lot. The brunet just nodded.

 

”Yeah, man” He cleared his throat. He couldn’t whine about this. Ian had a boyfriend who he was not breaking up with anytime soon. He and Mickey were simply fuck buddies. It was the way it was and the way it had to stay.

 

”You gonna pull over?” Ian asked after a while. Mickey looked over at him and smirked for a second, pulling the car to the side of the road. As soon as the car was turned off, Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck, pressing their lips together. Mickey accidentally let out a whine, pressing his tongue into Ian’s mouth. Ian closed his eyes, moving his tongue with Mickeys. It had only been a few hours, but he had missed this so much. Christian didn’t compare to Mickey in any way.

 

Mickey’s tongue was sure and bold as it massaged Ian’s.

 

”Come on, man” Mickey groaned, pulling away and nodding to the backseat. ”You gonna fuck me or not?” Ian smiled, pressing their lips together once more before moving to the backseat. Mickey followed, pushing Ian down so he was laying across the seats. Ian pulled Mickey down, kissing him deeply. Mickey had never liked kissing. The truth was that Ian was only the second person he’d ever kissed, but now, with Ian, he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

Ian reached for Mickey’s belt buckle and tugged both of their pants down at the same time. All they could hear was their pants and moans, it was like they were in their own little bubble, for now.

 

 

Two weeks later, during which Mickey had given Ian a ride home every single day, and they had fucked in his car at least a couple of times every day. The thing was, though - Mickey was starting to get annoyed.

 

The fucking was amazing, but all he could think about was when he dropped Ian off, he went up to his perfect boyfriend who loved him. They probably fucked. In an actual bed. This guy got to touch Ian, and kiss Ian, and laugh with Ian, and most of all, call Ian his.

 

Mickey didn’t know when he had become this person. The person who wanted more. _More._ Like what the fuck?!

 

He was Mickey fucking Milkovich.

 

Ian had hinted a few times that he wanted to break up with Calvin, and be with Mickey but he sure as fuck didn’t seem in a rush.

 

Truth be told, that was in the beginning, so Mickey thought maybe he had changed his mind. Decided that Mickey wasn’t worth it, after all. And why would he be? Still, Mickey couldn’t bring himself to break this thing off, so for now he was stuck. Ian didn’t verbally greet Mickey anymore. He just got into the car and they kissed for a few seconds before driving away.

 

Ten minutes later, Mickey was laying flat against the backseat of his car, Ian moving in and out of him at a steady pace. He allowed himself to enjoy the way Ian’s face was buried in his neck, nipping at it and whispering his name.

 

”Fuck, Ian” He hissed. This time, like many others, it wasn’t brutal meaningless fucking, but still fast and hard enough that they could tell themselves that they didn’t cross that unspoken line.

 

Mickey spasmed when Ian hit that spot inside of him that made him lose control.

 

”Ian” He repeated again.

 

”Fuck, Mickey. So good. So fucking tight” Mickey’s eyes rolled back in his head as Ian stabbed that spot inside of him over and over again. He used one of his hands to dig his nails into Ian’s shoulder blade, the other one held onto the orange hair. Ian still had his face buried his Mickey’s neck, biting the skin.

 

”So close” Mickey mumbled. He could feel rather than hear Ian hum in agreement before the redhead was spilling into the condom. Mickey wasn’t far after, painting their naked chests with white ribbons.

 

Ian pulled out, getting rid of the rubber before falling back onto Mickey and putting his face back in his neck.

 

”We should go” Mickey mumbled, scared to get too close to the boy, but he knew that ship had sailed the day that Ian attacked his neck and then freaked out. Ian shook his head, still buried in Mickey’s neck.

 

”Don’t wanna go yet. Just wanna stay here… with you” Mickey didn’t know if he meant it like that, or if it was the post-sex afterglow and the half bottle of Jack Daniels that they had shared before they got to the fucking - but it was nice to hear it.

 

All Mickey could do was stroke the red hair and try to figure out what this was.

 

 

”Mandy” Mickey called out when he entered the apartment an hour later.

 

”Yeah, bro” She said, not looking up from her computer. Despite the fact that Mickey was closer to his sister than anybody else, she had no idea that they had been fucking for the past few weeks. In fact, she didn’t know anything had happened except for the kissing that time. Mickey was pretty good at hiding the hickeys and Ian had started trying to put them in places where he wouldn’t have to think about her seeing them. Now, though. He felt like he should tell her. He needed to tell her about this shit. Mickey was so fucking confused about everyone and everything.

 

All he knew was that he wanted Ian Gallagher. How he wanted him, he hadn’t really figured out yet.

 

But this - whatever they were doing, wasn’t enough for Mickey. His little sister was the only one he could talk to about this crap, which was really fucking pathetic when you think about it.

 

”I need advice”

 

”Is this about Ian?” Mickey’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

 

”You - you know?”

 

”He’s my best friend, Mick. Don’t you think he tells me shit?”

 

”What do I do?” Was all Mickey croaked out. He sat down at the table where she was sitting and looked her in the eyes.

 

”You’re really fucking confused about this shit, aren’t you?” She asked, seemingly, not very surprised. Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Whatever we talk about now can’t go back to Ian, fucking got that?” Mandy nodded. ”I don’t know anything. I think I might be really fucking into this guy, but he’ll just get bored and go back to his perfect little boyfriend and his perfect fucking life and I’ll just be stuck here” Mickey sighed. ”He tell you anything?”

 

”He talks to me, Mick. But he doesn’t want me to tell you that shit more than you want me to tell him this shit.” She gestured between the two of them. ”Just don’t give up, aight? I wasn’t on board with this shit in the beginning and I’m still not. But you guys are way too deep in this fucking thing. Figure it the fuck out.” She spit the last words and went into her room, leaving Mickey alone to think over his sisters words.

 

God, he always hated her when she was right. He and Ian couldn’t go on like this. Mickey didn’t know when the fuck he had become such a girl, but he knew that he needed to know where he stood. He needed to know how Ian felt. Is fuck buddies all they were ever gonna be? Or did Ian want to be more? The worst part of all was the fact that the haze of confusion was getting less and less hazy.

 

Mickey knew what he wanted.

 

That was what scared him the most.

 

 

When Ian got into the car the next day, leaning towards Mickey to press their lips together, the brunet pulled away.

 

”What’s wrong?” Ian asked, eyebrows knitted together. Mickey rolled his eyes. Here goes nothing.

 

”I’m not sure I can do this, man” Was all he got out. Ian didn’t look mad, or sad. He just looked confused.

 

”Do what? Us?” Mickey sighed, looking out the car window at the close to empty parking lot.

 

”Is there an us? Will there ever fucking be, or is this it?” Ian’s expression changed. He understood.

 

”You wanna be with me” Ian said. It wasn’t a question, but Mickey responded anyway.

 

”I don’t fucking know” Lies. ”We kiss, and we fuck, and we say all these fucking things, and then you go home to your perfect fucking husband-”

 

”Boyfriend”

 

”What the fuck ever!” They were yelling now.

 

”You knew about him when we got into this shit, I never lied to you!”

 

”You said you didn’t love him!”

 

”I don’t!”

 

”Then why the fuck stay?!” That shut Ian up.

 

They breathed heavily for a few minutes, looking in different directions.

 

”That what you want?” Ian asked. Mickey didn’t turn to look at him, he had a feeling Ian was still looking out the window anyway. ”For me to dump him and play house with you?” Mickey snorted and started the car. The faster he got Ian home to his perfect fucking house, the better. ”That what you want?” Ian pushed. Mickey stayed quiet, staring at the road ahead of them.

 

”So what if it was?” Mickey gave in. ”Doesn’t fucking matter, now does it?” Ian sighed when Mickey kept driving past the spot where he usually pulled over the car. Like fuck it didn’t matter.

 

”Mick, I-”

 

” _Ey_ ” Mickey corrected, angry. ”Mick _ey_ ” Ian sighed. ”Let’s just stop this before it goes further, aight?” Ian nodded.

 

”Alright” Ian got out of the car and went up to his building, leaving Mickey willing himself not to cry over a man he told himself he barely knew.

 

 

Ian opened the door to the apartment.

 

”Christian” He called out. This was it.

 

”Hey, babe” He said, coming up from behind Ian, sucking on his neck. Ian let himself lean into the touch for a second, even letting out small moans. When Christian’s hand palmed Ian’s cock, he grew hard immediately. Ian cursed his body for not asking him how it should react.

 

”Fuck” He let out when his hand went underneath his pants, stroking him. Christian let go for a second, standing in front of Ian and pushing him up against the wall before dropping to his knees and pushing the redheads pants down. His boyfriend took him into his mouth, sucking like his life depended on it. Ian wished he didn’t enjoy Christians blowjobs as much as he did. He hummed around Ian’s dick, making his hips jerk forwards before emptying himself into Christian’s throat.

 

He smirked after swallowing Ian’s load, and Ian suddenly felt disgusting. He stuffed himself back into his pants before clearing his throat.

 

”You okay, babe?” He asked and Ian had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

 

”Look, we can’t do this anymore. _I_ can’t do this anymore” He begun and Christian tilted his head to the side, scrunching his eyebrows together.

 

”What do you mean?” Ian sighed.

 

”Chris, we both knew this wasn’t forever… I… I met someone” He admitted.

 

”You’re leaving me?” He almost laughed. ”You’re in love with someone else” He rubbed his neck.

 

”At least I’m really fucking getting there” Ian said, allowing himself to look past the look on Christian’s face, reminding himself of Mickey’s beautiful face. Yes, he was totally getting there. He was falling in love with a Milkovich. That’s why he had to do this.

 

”You can’t stay here” Ian nodded.

 

”I know, I’ll go crash with Lip or something, let me just grab my stuff” Ian started to walk past him into the bedroom, but Christian’s hand grabbed a hold of his arm.

 

”I can’t be mad at you, that’s not who I am. But you gotta know, if you do this now, you can’t come running back here” Ian looked at him in the eyes when Christian dropped his arm. Ian thanked himself that Christian was who he was, and that he didn’t manage to pick one of those abusive motherfuckers.

 

”I respect you” Ian said, calmly. ”I could never hate you. I like you, you’re a good person” Ian paused, keeping eye contact with his now-ex. ”But I don’t love you, you’re not who I wanna be with” Christian nodded and left Ian to pack up his things.

 

Ian had known Christian wasn’t gonna scream at him, that’s not who he was. Still, it went better than he expected.

 

”Chris” Ian turned around on his way out the door. ”Good luck” He couldn’t say he was sorry, because he wasn’t.

 

Christian nodded, a small smile on his lips as Ian exited the place. 

 

Ian got a hold of his phone, dialing the number he just knew.

 

_”Hey”_

 

”Lip, I need a place to crash”

 

_”You alright, man?”_

 

”Yeah, I broke up with my boyfriend. I just need a couch for a few days until I can figure out where to go” He said, before realizing he had no way to get to Lip’s place.

 

_”Of course, man. When will you be here?”_

 

”I don’t have a car, can you pick me up?” Ian could hear Lip’s sigh on the other side of the line.

 

_”Of course, man where you at?”_

 

 

”Thanks for letting me crash” Ian said, putting his bag down on the floor of Lip’s run down apartment.

 

”No problem, you hungry?”

 

”Yeah, pizza?” Lip nodded and went to order. Ian sat down on his brother’s couch, contemplating the last hour of his life. He felt like he should have been having panic attacks, like he should be scared. He just got rid of the one thing that let him have some stability in his life. No matter how much he told himself that he should feel panic, all he could feel was calmness.

 

Happiness.

 

Because despite the fact that Mickey and he had broken up, (could you even call it that?) Ian felt that he should have him back in no time. He wanted the ex thug as his boyfriend. He wanted to spend nights with him in a bed. He wanted to sneak up behind him and kiss his neck. He wanted Mickey to be his. Ian wasn’t completely sure that Mickey wanted the same thing, but there was no turning back now.

 

Even if that wasn’t what Mickey wanted, (and Ian was actually pretty sure that it was) Ian wouldn’t be mad at himself for breaking it off with Christian because Ian didn’t love him. He liked him as a person, sure, he was a good guy. Christian deserved better, though. Someone who truly loved him and Ian deserved to truly love someone. He guessed that was the reason he was so calm. He had done the right thing for once. The good thing. Ian didn’t realize how long he had been sitting on his brother’s couch, staring ahead of himself like a mental patient - because he snapped out of it when Lip came to sit down on the couch, pizza box in hand.

 

”You good, bro?” Ian nodded.

 

”I’m okay, don’t wanna talk about it” Lip tilted his head slightly, being that the two statements Ian made just then were pretty much opposites, but he let it go.

 

”You watch a movie or something?” Ian’s brother asked him once they had finished off the pizza. Ian shook his head.

 

”There’s something I gotta do. It’s not too far from here, I’ll walk” Lip nodded, waving Ian off as he exited his brother’s apartment.

 

 

Ian hadn’t totally thought this through, he realized when he was on his way towards Mandy’s apartment. Well, Mickey’s apartment but he’d never gone there for Mickey before so his brain hadn’t started to think of it like that yet.

 

The daylight was slowly slipping away as Ian got closer and closer to the building. Ian started feeling nervous. When the fuck was the last time he felt nervous over a guy? This was Mickey, though. Ian had a feeling Mickey was different in so many ways.

 

Ian opened the huge door and jogged up the stairs, stopping at Mandy and Mickey’s door. Ian knew he looked like crap, the rain had made sure of that. He raised his fist, knocking three times.

 

He felt a nervous tickle in the pit of his stomach.

 

Mickey soon swung the door open, looking surprised to see the redhead.

 

”Mandy’s not home” Was all he said. Ian let out a chuckle. Did he honestly think he’d come all the way over here in the rain on the off chance that his best friend might be home? She rarely was.

 

”Not here to see Mandy” Mickey seemed to look at Ian up and down as if he was trying to figure him out. Finally, he opened the door wider, letting Ian come in. The air was a little bit more tense than Ian would have liked, but this was it. He had to do this, and he had to do this now. 

 

”Ian, the fuck are you here for?” Mickey asked, closing the door behind them.

 

”I broke up with Christian” Mickey’s eyebrows practically shot up past his hairline.

 

”You thought I’d like the fucking update why?” Ian smirked and looked down at his shoes. Mickey was having a really fucking hard time holding his ground. He was pissed with the guy. But come on, he had walked here in the rain from the looks of it. He had apparently dumped his boyfriend. Still, Mickey had a role to play. He wasn’t the mushy guy, nor did he want to be. No matter how much he may want to give into Ian.

 

”I broke up with him for you, Mickey. Not only for you, I guess, but mostly. I didn’t love him, I don’t love him. I- fuck… I couldn’t stay with him knowing there was a chance with you. I want to spend nights with you, and wake up with you, and fucking make pancakes with you. I’m so fucking stupid” Ian tugged at the roots of his hair.

 

By the look on Mickey’s face, he didn’t feel the same way at all.

 

”You’re rambling” Mickey pointed out.

 

”I’m nervous… I should go. Sorry” Mickey realized that if he let Ian leave, this might really be it. For real, and he couldn’t let that happen no matter how much he wanted to keep his pride.

 

”Don’t…” He sighed. The hope on Ian’s face when he turned around and looked Mickey in the eye was ridiculous.

 

”You..” Ian started but Mickey shook his head.

 

”I don’t know, man. I’m just fucking… You want a beer?” It was the only thing Mickey could come up with at the moment. Ian nodded and they went into the kitchen. Mickey grabbed two cans, handing one to Ian. ”So you’re still staying at his place?” Mickey asked, trying - and failing - to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

 

”No, I moved all of my shit to my brother’s” Mickey nodded.

 

”So what, you wanna be fucking boyfriends?”

 

”Yes” Mickey’s head snapped up at the simple answer. ”I just told you what I want a fucking second ago. I want to be with you, only you” Mickey rolled his eyes. He didn’t know how to do relationship shit. Then again, how the fuck could he say no? Mickey wanted to say no, fuck he wanted to say no. He wished he could say no. He wished he could keep the thug image, if not to other people, but to himself.

 

He couldn’t, though.

 

He had a feeling he’d never be able to say no to Gallagher. In the back of his mind he also knew that he didn’t really want to.

 

”I don’t know how to do fucking relationship shit” Ian smirked, he knew that was his yes. The redhead put the beer can down, walking closer to Mickey. He let his lips hover over his neck for a second.

 

”Let me teach you” Mickey’s breath got stuck in his throat when Ian attached his lips to his neck, sucking and biting. He pushed his can of beer away from him, so he could hold Ian’s head in place.

 

”Gallagher. Fuck” Mickey could have sworn he could feel Ian smirking against his neck before he continued making his mark. Mickey reveled in the way his lips felt against his neck. The way his fingers went under his shirt, massaging his hips. Without warning, Ian lifted the brunet up, putting him on the kitchen island.

 

Mickey enjoyed the feeling of Ian’s teeth and tongue on his neck before putting his hands on his neck, forcing the redhead to look him in the eyes for a few seconds. Ian’s lips were red from working so hard, his pupils were blown, but the look in his eyes was soft. Mickey crashed their lips together, biting his lip and fucking Ian’s mouth with his tongue.

 

”Mickey” Ian breathed before continuing to kiss him. Ian’s hands went to undo Mickey’s pants, but he stopped him.

 

”Stuff’s in my bedroom” He mumbled. Ian nodded and Mickey jumped down from the island, reconnecting their lips and steering them towards his door. They stumbled through the door, and Mickey thankfully managed to kick the door closed, the last thing he wanted was Mandy coming home and finding them like this. Ian pushed him down on the bed, attaching his lips to Mickey’s neck again, while they got rid of their clothes.

 

Mickey was sure he could come from rutting against Ian alone, that’s not what he wanted, though. He needed to feel Gallagher slamming into him as hard as he could, hitting his prostate every single time. Ian kept on sucking marks into Mickey’s chest and neck as Mickey quickly found the lube and a condom. Ian took the lube into his hand, pressing his lips onto Mickey’s once before squeezing some of the clear liquid onto his fingertips, circling Mickey’s hole. Fuck, Mickey needed this.

 

Not only the fucking, he needed Ian. As much as he could get.

 

”So tight, Mick” Ian mumbled as Mickey’s head fell back at the feeling of Ian pressing his finger in.

 

”Kiss me” Mickey begged, he didn’t give a fuck how pathetic he sounded right now. Ian obeyed, pressing his lips firmly against Mickey’s. Mickey would never admit it aloud, but the chick flick shit where the girl would claim that someones kiss made them feel dizzy, that was true. Ian’s kiss made Mickey feel dizzy and happy and if all he could do for the rest of his life was kiss Ian, he had a feeling he’d be okay with it.

 

Mickey whined when Ian pulled his fingers out of his ass. Ian chuckled before pulling away from the kiss, sliding the condom onto himself and lubing his cock up. Mickey smirked at the sight.

 

Ian was the hottest guy Mickey had ever seen, that was really fucking cheesy too, but it was the fucking truth. With his pale fucking skin and the freckles that Mickey found himself wanting to count. And with the fire red hair that he wanted to tug on, it was fucking true.

 

Eventually, Ian laid down on top of Mickey again, kissing him.

 

Ian rubbed the head of his throbbing cock against Mickey’s opening, but didn’t go farther, which was only making Mickey whine.

 

”Come on, man”

 

”How do you want it?” Ian asked, licking a love bite on Mickey’s neck that he had made earlier.

 

”Hard. Please” Mickey couldn’t stop himself from begging, he needed Ian’s cock inside of him so fucking bad.

 

”Yeah?” Ian asked and Mickey whined. Ian was just fucking teasing him now. ”You want me to fuck you so hard you’re sobbing? Screaming for it?” The fact that Mickey was close to coming because of Ian’s dirty mouth alone was pathetic.

 

”Yes, god. Please.” Mickey breathed. Without warning, Ian thrust in, hard and fast, giving neither of them time to adjust before pulling out and slamming in again. ”Fuck, Ian” The brunet couldn’t stop himself from moaning, which usually he would have found mortifying, but tonight he couldn’t bring himself to care. Ian’s hands moved from Mickey’s hips to the headboard so he could fuck Mickey even harder.

 

The sounds Mickey was making could probably be heard all over town, but neither of them gave a shit right now.

 

”Fuck, Mickey” Ian breathed. ”So fucking good” Mickey moved his hands from Ian’s ass to his neck, crashing their mouths together. The kisses were sloppy at best, being that Ian was moving so much, but they didn’t care. ”So fucking good for me” Ian could feel Mickey clenching around him in appreciation. Ian knew the brunet was into that shit even though they never talked about it, so he continued. ”Are you a good boy, Mickey?” Mickey couldn’t help but let out a yell when Ian thrusted into him once with extra force.

 

”Yes, god. Fuck, Ian. So close” They were both shaking by now. Ian let go of the headboard, wrapping his arms around Mickey, pressing their lips together. Mickey came first, shooting his load between their chests. Ian wasn’t far after, filling the condom before collapsing onto Mickey, pressing their lips together softly. The redhead gently pulled out, and the ex thug winced at the empty feeling.

 

Ian got rid of the condom before pulling the covers over them, laying close to Mickey as they looked at each other, trying to figure the other one out.

 

”You staying over?” Mickey asked and Ian realized that Mickey may not be comfortable with that.

 

”I’m your boyfriend” Ian stated, expecting another fight. Instead, Mickey crawled closer to Ian, laying an arm over his chest and buried his face in his neck.

 

”Mmkay”

 

 

When Mickey woke up, he was confused for a second. He was lying on his side, and someone’s arms were tightly wrapped around him, pulling his body to their chest. Mickey hadn’t slept in the same bed with anybody except for the times back at the Milkovich house of horrors when Terry would be out of control and Mandy would sneak into his bed. When he was younger he always tried to make everyone think he hated his sister, but in those moments, he wanted to protect her more than anything else in his life.

 

Mickey’s eyes flickered to the hand that was holding his, and it all came back.

 

Ian.

 

Ian had come here, practically begging him to be his boyfriend. They fucked, and finally Mickey had agreed. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Fuck if this isn’t what he had wanted since the second he laid eyes on the guy, being able to call Ian his. Mickey carefully turned around, keeping the redheads arm around him. Mickey settled his eyes on Ian’s face and it didn’t take long before Ian’s eyes fluttered open.

 

”Hey” Ian murmured. Mickey inched forwards, pressing their lips together softly. It was meant to be a quick kiss to say good morning, but they both deepened it at the same time. Ian hummed, wrapping an arm around Mickey’s waist to pull him on top. Mickey obeyed quickly, straddling his boyfriend. Mickey moans quietly when Ian starts kneading his ass. Mickey grinds into the touch as Ian softly bites his lower lip.

 

Mickey lowers himself a little bit, locking their groins together.

 

”Ian” Mickey breathes as they moved together.

 

”Fuck” Ian whispers against Mickey’s lips. This is the kind of shit that Mickey never saw himself doing. Fucking having lazy morning sex with his boyfriend. Who was he becoming? Truth be told, though, right now he wouldn’t give it up for anything. They came at the same time, moaning into each other’s mouths.

 

Ian reached for his t shirt, cleaning them both off before wrapping his arms around Mickey again.

 

”I could get used to this” Ian admitted. He could feel Mickey nodding against his neck before he went to work, sucking what seemed to become a pretty bad hickey into his jawline. ”Mick, are you branding me?” He teased. ”Want people to know I’m yours?” Mickey stilled slightly, but never stopped biting and sucking so Ian didn’t totally freak out.

 

”You are” Mickey pulled away for a second to say before continuing.

 

”Mhm, that’s true” Ian relaxed into the pillow, letting himself enjoy the feeling of having his boyfriend brand him. No Christian, no uncomfortable backseat, and nothing tense in the air. Just him and Mickey in a bed early in the morning. To Ian it was perfect.

 

Everything he had imagined being with Mickey would be like, and it had only been a few hours. Mickey pulled away, licking at the marks, seemingly satisfied with his work.

 

”I’m hungry” He mumbled and Ian chuckled.

 

”Yeah, me too” They got up and tugged their boxers and shirts before exiting the bedroom. Ian was surprised that the place was so quiet, he figured Mandy would be up. ”Mandy sleeping?” Ian asked, as Mickey reached up to get the cereal.

 

”Probably, or she’s already out the door, I never know” Ian nodded. He went to stand next to Mickey, placing a hand on his waist.

 

”So we’re doing this? Just you and me together?” He knew they were, but he liked hearing it.

 

”Gallagher, why you gotta be such a fucking girl?” Ian kept looking Mickey in the eye, waiting for a response. ”Yeah, man. You’re mine, alright?” Ian raised an eyebrow.

 

”And you’re…” Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

”Don’t push it” He warned, without any real heat. Ian stepped closer, squeezing Mickey’s ass teasingly. ”I’m yours, happy?” Ian smiled.

 

”Extremely”

 

”Alright, alright can we fucking go now? Please?” Mickey reminded him that they both had morning classes.

 

”Yeah, let’s go” Ian agreed, walking into the bedroom to get dressed. Mickey was standing in the kitchen, finishing his coffee off when Mandy came out of her room.

 

”You look happy, bro. Got laid last night?” She asked, and didn’t have time to notice the two bowls and two cups on the table before Ian’s voice rang throughout the apartment, making Mickey mentally curse.

 

”Mick, my shirt’s got come on it, can I borrow one of yours?” Mickey clenched his eyes shut.

 

”Sure!”

 

”Is that Ian?” Mandy asked her brother who rolled his eyes, she knew his voice, why the fuck did she bother asking?

 

”Mandy, it’s not what you think-” Mandy just snorted. ”He fucking stayed over, aight? But he’s not cheating on anyone anymore. Ian dumped his ass” He whispered and Mandy’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

 

No one had better eyebrows than Mickey Milkovich, but his sister surely wasn’t far behind.

 

Ian came out into the kitchen, dressed in his jeans and Mickey’s Metallica t-shirt. He stopped for a second when he saw Mandy.

 

”Mands”

 

”You and Christian broke up?” Ian nodded.

 

”Yeah, I was gonna tell you…” Mandy shook her head.

 

”I don’t care, I got my own problems” She said and just like that, she was out the door.

 

Any other person would think she was upset, but both Ian and Mickey knew Mandy better than that. She wasn’t completely on board with this relationship, but she would never be angry with either of them, nor would she try to stop it. They both felt very okay with that fact for now, and hopefully she would be completely okay with it soon enough.

 

”At least we don’t gotta hide it” Mickey said with a shrug, as they both still stared at the door. Ian snorted in amusement.

 

”Let’s go”

 

 

Just when Mickey’s last class finished, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The only person who had his number was Mandy, he didn’t just give out his number to anybody. For safety reasons. Terry reasons.

 

When he unlocked the phone, though, it wasn’t Mandy. It was Ian.

 

Mickey had forgotten that he had agreed to Mandy giving his number to Ian a few days earlier. Mickey hated the fact that he had to fight a smile just from seeing the damn name on the screen. He was so far gone.

 

**Ian:** _Going to a movie with Mands later, you coming?_

 

Mickey bit his lip. Fuck. Going on a date didn’t feel like something he would do. Then again, having a boyfriend didn’t feel like something he’d do. Mandy would be there, so it wasn’t technically a date.

 

 **Mickey:** _Is it a stupid ass chick flick?_

 

**Ian:** _No, I’d never agree to that shit._

 

Mickey walked out of the building into his car and sat down, away from all the people.

 

**Mickey:** _I’ll go._

 

 **Ian:** _Meet by your car in 20?_

 

 **Mickey:** _Ok._

 

**Ian:** _I miss you._

 

**Mickey:** _Cut it the fuck out._

 

**Ian:** _I miss youuuuu._

 

**Mickey:** _I said fucking quit it._

 

 **Ian:** See you in 15.

 

 

In the safety of his own car, Mickey felt like he could smile at Ian’s texts. They were cheesy and annoying but then again, they were also kind of adorable. Much like Ian himself. Being that Ian and Mandy’s classes finished ten minutes later than Mickey’s, he had time to think about the events that had taken place in the past twenty four hours.

 

How despite the fact that they had practically broken up, and Mickey had convinced himself that Ian would never want anything with him except for fucking - Ian had proved him wrong. He had showed up at his apartment, asking him to actually be in a relationship with him. Mickey let a smile show up on his face at the memory. Mickey had been scared, hell, he was still fucking terrified. But for once in his life, he felt like he could be happy, be who he wanted to be, who he was. Do something for him. Not to keep his brothers from killing him. Not to keep Terry from killing him. Not even to keep Mandy happy. Mickey was doing something with his life. Both Ian and the college thing was for him. He was really fucking happy with his life as it was right now.

 

”Hey, bro!” Mandy said, throwing the car door open and scaring him.

 

”Fuck, Mandy” He sighed and she just shrugged, obviously not giving a shit about almost giving her brother a heart attack. Ian opened the door soon after and got into the backseat.

 

Mickey was totally not upset that Mandy took the front seat so that he couldn’t sit next to his boyfriend. Not at all. Fuck, he was becoming such a fag. He cringed at his own thought, that’s what Terry would say. Mandy chatted all the way to the movie theater, but after almost twenty years, Mickey had learned how to tune his little sister out.

 

Soon enough they were sitting in the back of the place, watching some action movie that no one really knew what it was. Mickey couldn’t concentrate on that anyway. He was sitting next to Ian, who was sitting next to Mandy and all he could think about was whether he should take Ian’s hand or not. Fuck. When did he become such a little bitch? He and Ian were together now.

 

Together, together.

 

That meant it was completely natural to hold hands and do all of that fucking relationship shit, right? Mickey shook it off, telling himself that this is who he wanted to be. He wanted to be in a relationship with Ian, he liked Ian. A lot. Terry was hundreds of miles away, and had no idea where Mickey was.

 

He finally grabbed Ian’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Mickey felt Ian give his hand a squeeze and couldn’t keep the small smile off of his face.

 

 

Walking out of the theater, Mickey not only felt calm, but happy. Ian had an arm around his waist and his other one around Mandy’s shoulders, Ian and Mandy were laughing and talking loudly, but again, Mickey wasn’t really listening.

 

”You coming with us or do you need a ride somewhere else?” Mickey asked Ian when they had all gotten into his car. Mickey wanted Ian to come with them, of course. With him. But then again, Ian had already spent one night in his bed, maybe he thought it all was moving too fast, so he still felt the need to ask.

 

”Well…” He started and Mickey noticed that he looked at Mandy.

 

”What?” Mickey asked, annoyed.

 

”I told Ian he could move in” She shrugged and Mickey nearly lost control of the car.

 

”You did fucking what?”

 

”Mickey, if it’s not alr-” Ian started, but Mickey interrupted him.

 

”I’m talking to my sister - Mandy, it’s our apartment, not yours. What the fuck?”

 

”We all get along anyway, plus he’ll need a ride to campus in the mornings now.” Mickey rolled his eyes, defeated. It’s not like he had a problem with it. Not really. Not at all, actually. Ian living with them would just make things easier. What ticked him off was Mandy, it didn’t have anything to do with Ian.

 

Mickey kept driving and everyone sat in silence for a while before Ian spoke up.

 

”I can keep staying at my brother’s. It’s cool” Mickey sighed.

 

”Nah, man. You’re moving in, I don’t got a problem with you. I got a problem with Skankovich”

 

”Nice” Mandy rolled her eyes. After growing up in the Milkovich house she had learned not to take any insults to heart.

 

 

”Thanks, both of you” Ian said as Mickey parked the car outside of their building. On the way in, Ian shot a quick text to Lip, telling him that he didn’t need to stay with him after all.

 

**Ian:** _Staying with friends, closer to campus. Thanks anyway._

 

Ian found it a little bit hard figuring out how to speak to his siblings. Ever since he had left the south side, and even a little bit before - Ian had sort of lost the close relationship they once had. At least he had lost it with Lip and Fiona. Debbie loved him still, and Carl didn’t really give a fuck about anything. Liam was still so little. Since Ian was the middle child, he was always kind of lost in the crowd and no one really saw him. Sure, they cheered for him when he graduated high school, and when he got into college. But those were things he didn’t really have to fight for, he had always done really well in school, and so it wasn’t that hard at all. The thing was, they had never really been with him through more personal stuff.

 

Like the Kash situation, or when he was forced to drop out of ROTC. They all loved each other, he knew that. Sometimes it would be nice to have them call him, though. For no other reason than just to see how he was doing. He had more contact with Lip, since he was in Miami as well, but they still didn’t talk much.

 

Only when one of them needed something from the other.

 

Ian shook it off and followed his boyfriend into the apartment. Ian had a feeling that the thought of Mickey Milkovich as his boyfriend would never fail to make him smile, and they were barely twenty four hours into this thing. Oh fucking well.

 

”You guys hungry?” Mandy asked when she had changed into her sweatpants. She had complained about her jeans cutting into her skin for the past three hours, but neither Ian nor Mickey would know because they weren’t listening for shit.

 

”I’ll eat” Mickey said and Mandy went to order a pizza because there was no way any of them were going out to get food, much less cooking.

 

”Mick, you sure this is okay?” Ian asked, carefully. He didn’t want to push this thing. Mickey hadn’t exactly been thrilled to find out that Mandy had invited him to live with them. They were college roommates, so it wasn’t like he and Mickey were moving in, moving in - but Ian would still be uncomfortable until Mickey completely convinced him that everything was fine.

 

”What, you moving in?” Ian nodded. Mickey sighed and walked over to his boyfriend.

 

”It’s cool, man. I promise. I just like to bitch at Mandy whenever I get the chance” A small smile made it’s way onto Mickey’s lips and Ian couldn’t help but mirror it. Mickey placed a hand on the back of Ian’s neck and leaned up to press their lips together, somehow trying to convince Ian even further that he wanted him here.

 

”I’m fine with you two being boyfriends or whatever, but I don’t need to see that shit.” Mandy groaned, entering the kitchen again. Ian groaned at the interruption as they pulled apart. ”Pizza will be here soon” Mandy added and sat down in front of the television.

 

”Later” Ian promised in Mickey’s ear before going to sit down next to Mandy.

 

 

Two months later, nothing had really changed. Mickey had gotten used to Ian living with them, and quite frankly, he couldn’t remember ever being this happy with his life.

 

His relationship with Ian was amazing and he was pretty sure he was in love with the guy. He and Mandy bickered as usual, but they hadn’t fought in a long time. He was doing pretty well in his classes, too.

 

Of course - things go to shit when you least expect it.

 

”You’re so beautiful” Ian blurted out when they were laying in bed on a Friday night, basking in afterglow.

 

”Cut it out, Gallagher” He smiled, though.

 

Despite being in an actual relationship with Ian for months, and dealing with comments like that almost every day, he hadn’t quite figured out how to accept them. Ian had learned to ignore his boyfriend’s protests and tell him those things anyway. They were just starting round two when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

 

”Fuck off, Mandy” Mickey yelled, then slipped his tongue into Ian’s mouth again.

 

”Ian, there’s someone at the door for you. I really think you should come out here” Mickey groaned as his head fell back against the pillow. He would have told her to fuck off again, but they both knew she didn’t like interrupting them any more than they liked being interrupted.

 

In other words, Ian really needed to deal with who ever was at the door.

 

Mickey stayed in bed, hoping it wouldn’t take too long.

 

”Who is it?” He asked Mandy when he saw her.

 

”Your brother” Ian sighed and went towards the door. It was fucking late.

 

”Lip, what the - Carl?” Ian’s eyebrows went up to his hairline. Carl was supposed to be back in Chicago, what the fuck was his little brother doing here?

 

”Sup” Carl said before entering the apartment, not waiting for Ian to invite him in. Ian sighed, closing the door behind them before following Carl into the kitchen. He grabbed the beer from his brother’s hold and stopped him from getting another one by holding him by his shoulders.

 

”What the fuck are you doing here?” Carl rolled his eyes, shrugging off Ian’s hands before going back to looking through their fridge.

 

”Frank’s acting up”

 

”That’s new” Ian stated sarcastically, wondering what Carl wasn’t telling him. ”Carl, if you’re gonna stay here you’re gonna have to tell me what happened” Ian sighed, tiredly. All he wanted was to sneak back into bed and fall asleep with his arms wrapped around Mickey.

 

”Debbie’s off with her boyfriend, I never know where Fiona is. Franks is worse than usual and Lip’s an asshole” Ian’s expression softened. His little brother was lonely. The more Ian looked at his brother, he realized how much he’d grown since he last saw him. He was practically a mini Mickey.

 

What, with the whole _’I hate everyone, and I don’t have feelings, but really I feel everything deeper than everyone else and I just don’t wanna get hurt’_ thing they both had going on.

 

Because of that fact - Ian knew he couldn’t ask Carl straight up if the reason he was here was because he was lonely.

 

”Alright, you uh… wanna crash on the couch for a few days?”

 

”I guess” Ian got a pillow out of the hallway closet and pointed towards the blankets. ”Don’t jerk off on it” He warned before entering his bedroom again, curling up against Mickey.

 

”Who the fuck was that?” Mickey asked, groggy from falling asleep while waiting for his boyfriend to come back to bed.

 

”My little brother, I told him he could stay on the couch for a few days” Mickey hummed, seemingly having a hard time staying awake. ”I think he’s lonely, Mick” Ian murmured against Mickey’s shoulder.

 

”He’s got you”

 

 

The next morning, Mickey woke up with Ian’s arms wrapped around him in a strong grip. He had almost every morning for the past two months, but he still loved the moment he realized where he was, and with who he was. Mickey turned around slowly so that he could see Ian’s face.

 

The redhead was still fast asleep, which made Mickey feel less pathetic as he let his eyes wander over Ian’s face. With red hair and freckles, you’d think someone would look nerdy. Not Ian. In Mickey’s opinion, Ian was hot, cute, adorable, beautiful - all that shit and so much more.

 

Of course - hot was the only thing he ever called him out loud.

 

Mickey thought about waking his boyfriend up, but decided against it. It was a Saturday, Ian could sleep. The fucking would have to come later. The brunet slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Ian. He pulled on his boxers and a t shirt before going out into the kitchen, intending to start some kind of breakfast.

 

He was startled by a teenage boy on the couch, seemingly interested in nothing but his cell phone.

 

”The fuck are you?” Mickey asked before his mind caught up with him. ”Right, the little brother”

 

”Yeah. The fuck are you?” The boy parroted him. The brunet stilled for a second. Had Ian told his family he was gay? He had, right? What if he hadn’t, though? Mickey sure as fuck hadn’t.

 

”Mickey” He simply stated.

 

”You Ian’s boyfriend?” Mickey looked at the boy for a second. No reason to deny it now. Was it true, what Ian said, that his brother was just lonely? Or was a he simply a mini Mickey, because that’s what Mickey saw when he looked at him.

 

”Yeah. Why you in my fucking apartment anyway?” Mickey asked, hoping to pull some information out of the mini him. ”Your brother thinks you’re lonely” Mickey added, as he grabbed the cereal out of the cabinet.

 

”Not fucking lonely. Just tired of bullshit” Carl snapped and Mickey nodded. He knew the kid was leaving something out, but Mickey had better things to do than to deal with Ian’s bratty little brother.

 

A couple of minutes later, Ian emerged out of their bedroom and kissed Mickey softly on the lips before going to get a cup of coffee from the counter. The kiss what a sort of routine, something Mickey had gotten used to and even started to miss on the few mornings that it for some reason didn’t happen.

 

”Frank knocked some bitch up” Carl’s voice rang through the apartment, pulling the couple apart.

 

”Again? That why you’re here?” Ian asked his brother.

 

It wouldn’t surprise him. Debbie and Carl had always had a different view of their parents than the three older Gallagher kids, so when when they were getting older. Ian loved Fiona, he loved Lip, he loved Lip, Debbie and Carl and Liam, too. The thought of having another sibling that Fiona would be forced to raise wasn’t really something that made Ian happy.

 

”Yeah. I can’t take it anymore. No one cares, but I don’t want another sibling, I got enough of ’em” Carl said and Ian nodded. They really did have enough.

 

”How many of you fucking Gallagher brats are there?” Ian smiled at his partner’s question, he had told him before - but it was probably back when they weren’t officially together. Even before they started fucking, if Ian remembered correctly. Ian had to hide his smile because he guessed there was a reason that Mickey didn’t listen to him then.

 

”Six” Carl spoke up. Mickey wasn’t that surprised. In the neighborhood they grew up it was rare to find a family with less than three kids. Carl got up from the couch, heading towards the front door. ”I’m going out, see ya”

 

”Wait, wait” Ian said, pulling his brother back by his arm. ”You don’t know anyone here, where are you going?” He asked, sounding more like a parent than a big brother. Mickey understood it on some level, though. It was a big city and Carl was only fifteen. ”I can take care of myself. South side, remember?” Carl snorted, going out the door. Ian didn’t doubt the fact that Carl could take care of himself physically. Frankly, Ian would be surprised if he didn’t end up a serial killer. He seemed really frustrated about the whole new sibling thing, though.

 

Ian shook it off, Carl would be fine.

 

”He’ll be fine, Firecrotch” Mickey muttered as if he could read Ian’s mind. Ian nodded. He just couldn’t help the reflex to want to keep his family safe and happy. It kind of came with the Gallagher gene.

 

”You got anything to do today?” Ian asked his boyfriend. Usually one of them, or both of them had something to do on a Saturday. Sunday was their lazy day.

 

”Nah, it’s raining, man”

 

”Oh, really?” Ian asked, looking out the window. It was pouring so badly you could barely see the buildings outside the window.

 

”Yo, Mandy!” Mickey yelled. She was probably still asleep, he remembered seconds after the words had left his mouth. Then again, when had he ever given a fuck?

 

”Yeah” Was all he got in response.

 

”You up for pizza and movies? It’s raining” Ian yelled and Mickey was amazed at how Ian could possibly know what he was going to ask his sister.

 

He shook it off, kissing Gallagher once on the mouth before going to see if they had any beer left.

 

They heard Mandy agree, but realized that she’d probably be asleep for the next two hours, so they had some time to themselves. They quickly engaged in a heated make out session, Ian easily lifting Mickey up onto the kitchen island.

 

”I love this” Ian whispered before moving his mouth to Mickey’s collarbone, sucking and biting.

 

”Fuck, Ian” Was all he could get past his lips.

 

A year ago, or even six months ago he wouldn’t have been comfortable with doing this in the kitchen where anybody could walk in, much less in broad daylight. Then again, he didn’t have Ian six months ago, and he was starting to realize that Ian was the key to getting Mickey to do a lot of things he wouldn’t have done before. Like openly admit to being his boyfriend whenever somebody asked, or kissing on the mouth.

 

Mickey opened his eyes for a second and he could still see the hickey he had placed on Ian’s jawline two days ago.

 

”Kiss me” Mickey mumbled, lifting Ian’s head from his neck and pressing their lips together, tongues fighting. Mickey had never liked kissing before Ian, he hated it actually. Never saw the point. When he kissed Ian, though - it was like his whole body was on fire.

 

”Come on!” They pulled apart at Mandy’s yell. ”I still don’t wanna see that shit” She complained, making them both smirk slightly as they finished their breakfast and then fought with Mandy about what movies they should watch.

 

 

Eight hours later, they had watched three movies, Carl had come back during the second and grabbed a slice of pizza as he sat down on the loveseat. Mickey was sitting spread out across the couch with his legs in Ian’s lap.

 

It was freeing, being able to do something simple like that with your boyfriend and no one questioned it - because everyone knew and no one cared. Even if it was just a couple of siblings.

 

He tore his eyes away from the Narnia movie that was playing on the television, and looked at Ian. He just let his eyes wander over his face, his lips. They had been doing this thing for two months and he still couldn’t believe that he got so lucky. That Ian was his. If you would have asked him two months ago, those thoughts would have been way too gay for Mickey, he’d never think something like that. It didn’t bother him too much now, though. Ian turned his head to look at Mickey as well, as if he could sense what Mickey was thinking.

 

They looked at each other for a minute, smiling before they looked back at the television.

 

 

Later, Mickey and Mandy were already in bed for the night. Ian brushed his teeth and decided to see where his brother’s head was at.

 

”Carl” He said, walking into the living room. He didn’t get a verbal response, but the younger Gallagher looked up at him. ”You can’t stay on our couch forever” Ian said.

 

”What about Mandy’s bed? She’s pretty hot” Carl said and Ian rolled his eyes.

 

”If you don’t wanna live in Chicago, we’ll figure something out, alight? But not our couch. Or Mandy’s bed. Lip had a thing with her a few years ago, so that’s gross.” Carl didn’t say anything. ”How about we go back?” Ian asked, snapping his brother’s attention back to him. ”For a few days”

 

”Why?”

 

”I can see Debbie and Liam. I can talk to Fiona about all of this, see if she’d let you move here” Carl nodded.

 

”Debbie took Liam on some kind of trip with her friends. But I guess”

 

”Get some sleep” Ian said, kissing his head.

 

He didn’t care that his brother was trying to be the baddest thug the south side has ever seen, he was still Ian’s little brother.

 

Ian went into his and Mickey’s room and climbed under the covers. He frowned when he noticed his boyfriend was asleep. The redhead smirked to himself as he pressed his lips against Mickey's neck, first softly, then more sucking and biting.

 

”I’m tired, man” Mickey mumbled.

 

”Since when are you too tired to fuck?” Ian smiled against his neck, palming his boyfriend’s cock. ”Pretty sure you’re awake now” Ian teased as he felt Mickey’s growing boner.

 

The brunet opened his eyes slightly and put his hand on the back of Ian’s neck, pressing their lips together. The redhead hummed, pressing his tongue into the older guy’s mouth.

 

Their boxers soon got thrown to the side, along with Ian’s t-shirt. Ian grabbed the lube, hovering over Mickey, but the brunet pushed him to his back. The redhead smirked when his boyfriend straddled him. Mickey took the lube out of Ian’s hand, squeezing some onto his fingers and circling his own hole.

 

”Fuck, Mickey” Ian whispered. ”You’re so fucking hot when you’re on top of me” Mickey closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he sunk down onto his own fingers. He let out small moans that Ian would never get enough of.

 

”Fuck” Mickey breathed. He fucked himself on his fingers for a few minutes, working himself open. Ian just watched, amazed at how beautiful and hot his boyfriend could be at the same time.

 

Mickey pulled his fingers out and leaned down to press his lips against Ian’s once.

 

They had stopped using condoms about a month after they started being exclusive. They figured since they both showed up clean on the test results, they might as well.

 

Besides, it made everything so much more intense. Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian’s dick, rubbing it against his entrance, before slowly sinking down.

 

”Fuck, Mick. So fucking good” Ian mumbled. When Mickey was fully seated he stopped for a second, letting them both adjust. The brunet leaned down, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in between his own, licking and sucking for a minute. Finally, Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s hips, and Mickey slowly raised and sunk back down again. They didn’t usually do it this slow. Most of the time, there were screams, and groans, and banging head boards.

 

Once in a while, though - they would do it like this. Mickey hated calling it for what it actually was. It was just slow fucking, that’s what it was. Ian reveled in the feeling of Mickey’s muscles clenching around him, connecting them.

 

”Christ, Ian” Mickey let out, feeling himself nearing the edge.

 

”So close” Ian murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Mickey, burying his face in his neck.

 

”Fuck” Mickey sighed, releasing his load between their chests. Ian wasn’t far after, filling Mickey’s hole up with his come. The redhead fell back, dragging Mickey with him. They stayed like that for a while, basking in afterglow, Ian’s softening cock still inside of Mickey. Ian soon pushed Mickey off of him, cleaning them both up with an old t-shirt. Ian laid back again, Mickey against his chest and their legs tangled together.

 

”I love you” Ian whispered.

 

Mickey stilled for a second, asking himself if he had heard correctly. He could tell Ian was nervous about how he would react. Mickey wasn’t ready to say the words yet, so he settled for pressing an open mouthed kiss to his boyfriend’s jawline.

 

For now, that seemed to be enough.

 

 

”Think you got everything?” Mickey asked Ian two days later when they were packing for his trip back to Chicago.

 

”Yeah” He said, kissing his boyfriend once.

 

Ian had asked both Mickey and Mandy if they wanted to come with him. They practically freaked out at the thought of it, which Ian understood. Everyone where they were from knew the horror stories that were told about Terry Milkovich. You couldn’t exactly be angry that the kids who had finally gotten out, would never want to return to the neighborhood again.

 

Ian would only be gone a few days, a week at most. The fact that he didn’t wanna leave Mickey made him feel so fucking childish.

 

Then again, they had never been apart for more than two days since the first time they met, so he guessed it was kind of justified.

 

”When’s your plane leaving?” Mickey asked, he would miss Ian so much. He would never admit it, though. It was only a few days, admitting that he didn’t know what he would do without his redhead was ridiculous.

 

”Two hours, we should go soon” Mickey nodded, kissing him once more.

 

Lip was going with them to figure out what they were going to do about all of this. On one hand, Carl couldn’t stay on their couch for the rest of his life. Then, he couldn’t exactly stay on the south side with Fiona and Frank if he truly was as miserable as he said he was.

 

 

Soon enough, Ian, Lip and Carl were standing outside of their childhood home. Ian hadn’t been back here in over a year, it was a little bit scary. He’d been just as happy to leave as Mickey and Mandy.

 

”Ready to go in?” Lip asked, looking to Carl, who nodded. They hadn’t called anybody to say that they were coming, the reason being that they were all still kind of pissed at Fiona for not taking care of Carl, that she didn't make sure he was happy. That was her job. She had been great to them when they were growing up, but the past few years, she had kind of just let it go. Like she was making up for the teenage years she had lost.

 

”Fiona?” Ian called when they entered the door.

 

”Ian? Ian! Lip!” She grinned, hugging them. They let her, but neither of them really returned it.

 

”Carl’s here too. He’s been in Miami for the past three days” Ian spoke.

 

”What?” She asked, seemingly stunned.

 

She hadn’t even realized he was gone.

 

”Eh, maybe we should sit down?” Lip asked. They all sat down and talked it out. There was screaming - because they’re Gallaghers. In the end, Ian and Lip found out that they girl that Frank had knocked up had decided to have an abortion.

 

Which the three boys were happy to hear, as cruel as it sounded.

 

At least Fiona wouldn’t have to raise another kid, so they were happy for her, too.

 

”Carl?” Ian asked, silently asking if he felt comfortable here, or if he still wanted to stay with one of his brothers.

 

”I don’t like it here anymore, I wanna live in Miami” He mumbled, seeming less and less like the psychopath they had watched grow up. They realized that he really didn’t wanna stay here, otherwise he wouldn’t sound so little. Fiona appeared to be thinking it over.

 

”If one of you take him, I guess I’d be fine with that”

 

”I got three people at my place, Lip?”

 

”No, yeah. He can stay with me” Lip said and Carl grinned.

 

”Awesome”

 

”Three people? Ian, it’s been so long. Who are you living with?” Ian sighed, knowing his big sister would most likely not approve, but there was no reason to lie.

 

”My boyfriend and his sister” He said simply, Fiona raised her eyebrows.

 

”That’s great, Ian. I’m happy for you. How long?”

 

”Couple months” He couldn’t help the fact that he had lost a little bit of respect for his sister. That did not mean that he didn’t still love her.

 

”What’s his name?” She asked, actually seeming interested.

 

”Mickey. Milkovich” Her eyebrows went up to her hairline again. Much like Lip’s had the first time he had told him who he was with.

 

”As in Terry?”

 

”He’s amazing, Fi. I love him. You got anything negative to say, you can shove it”

 

 

Later that night, Ian was laying in his childhood bed, trying - and failing - to fall asleep. It didn’t feel right. The bed was too small, but somehow too big, because he was alone in it.

 

He picked his phone up, sending a quick text to Mickey, hoping he wasn’t already asleep.

 

 **Ian:** _Bed’s too empty. I miss you._

 

 **Mickey:** _You too._

 

Before Ian could type out another one, Mickey sent a picture. It was off his dick, fingers wrapped around it. Ian could feel himself getting harder by the second.

 

 **Ian:** _Fuck, Mick. I’m not alone in the room, stop._

 

Another picture, this one of his fingers opening up his hole.

 

 **Mickey:** _Come on, babe. Jerk off for me. I know you want to._

 

Mickey only called Ian babe when he really, really wanted something, so the redhead gave up, snapping a dick pic and sending it back to his boyfriend.

 

Mickey: You touching yourself?

 

 **Ian:** _Fuck, yes. You’re so fucking hot, Mick._

 

Ian jerked himself fast, imagining his hand was Mickey’s ass.

 

 **Mickey:** _I wish you were here, I’d ride you so hard you’d black out._

 

 **Ian:** _Fuck, so close._

 

**Mickey:** _I’m already there. Come for me, baby._

 

Ian closed his eyes tightly, letting his orgasm take over.

 

 **Ian:** _Done. I miss you so fucking much already. Be back the day after tomorrow._

 

Mickey: _K. Hurry up, I miss you too._

 

 

A couple of days later, they were standing at the airport, saying goodbye to Fiona.

 

”Be good, okay?” She says, hugging Carl tightly. ”I’ll come visit soon!” She promised, but the three brothers knew their sister was too lazy, not to mention too broke for that.

 

Ian was kind of sad that their family had ended up like this. Split all over the place. There was a time when all they cared about was each other. And all Fiona cared about was taking care of them all, making sure they all were as happy as they could be.

 

That all ended when Lip turned eighteen.

 

When she could get away with not doing as much for them anymore. They all loved each other, he knew that. He loved all of them, but they were all so very different. Sometimes it could be hard to stick together and get along.

 

”We love you, Fi” Ian said, hugging her.

 

 

”You feel good about this?” Lip asked Carl when they were seated on the flight.

 

”It’s gonna be awesome” He said, grinning.

 

”No guns in my apartment, okay? It’s not gonna be the Chicago south side anymore. People actually care.” Carl nodded.

 

”Yeah, yeah. Can we at least get a few cats that I can practice my knife skills on?”

 

 

The moment Ian stepped inside the apartment, he was overcome with the feeling of being back home. This was it. The two bedroom apartment in Miami that he shared with Mickey and Mandy. That was home, not the small, run down house in the Chicago south side. He was happy here, more than he ever thought he would be in his life. ”I’m back” He called and immediately, Mandy came running, wrapping her arms around him.

 

”How’d it go?”

 

”Great, actually. Carl’s gonna stay at Lip’s, I think it’s gonna be good” Mandy smiled at him, he loved his best friend, he really did. Right now he wanted to see his boyfriend, though. ”Where’s Mickey?”

 

”Picking up Chinese food” Ian nodded. Fuck, he’d have to wait five more minutes to hug his boyfriend.

 

”What was it like being back there?” Mandy asked carefully, sinking down onto the couch, Ian followed.

 

”Not that much different than I remembered it, Mands. It’s just a place. It’s the people we wanna stay away from” Mandy nodded.

 

Then the door jingled and Mickey came inside, carrying the takeaway food in two bags.

 

”Look who’s back, Mick” Mandy said happily.

 

Mickey put the food onto the table before looking towards them.

 

”Welcome back, man” Mickey smiled, and Ian stepped forwards, hugging his boyfriend. Mickey still wasn’t completely comfortable with this type of affection, but it was just them and Mandy here, he could hug his boyfriend if he wanted to.

 

”I missed you” Ian mumbled.

 

”Fuck you” Ian just grinned, he knew that that was his boyfriend’s way of saying that he missed him too.

 

”So where’s the psychopath?” Mickey asked later, when they sat in front of the television, eating and watching some crap movie that no one really knew what it was about.

 

”He’s at Lip’s” Ian said, going back to the food. Mickey takes a few minutes, just to look at Ian. God knows he would be mortified if anyone but Ian or Mandy found out that he was amazed at how beautiful somebody was.

 

A few months ago, he was convinced that his crush was hopeless, that he should let it go as fast as he could. If he would have done that, he wouldn’t be here now. With Ian as his boyfriend, happier than ever. Later, they’re laying in their bed, basking in afterglow.

 

”I missed you too” Mickey whispers and Ian chuckles.

 

”I know, babe” He says, tugging the shorter man closer to his body.

 

”I love you”

 

”I love you” Mickey responds.

 

 

A few days later, Mickey and Ian were in the grocery store, looking through the cereal since Mandy could never seem to find the kind that they both liked. Or she hated it and just didn’t get it. That was probably it.

 

Mickey snickered when Ian ducked down to press a quick kiss to his jawline.

 

”Ian” Ian immediately stilled. In front of them there was a tall, slender man with black curly hair.

 

”Christian” Ian stated.

 

”How are you doing?” The man asks, completely ignoring Mickey.

 

”Good. Great actually”

 

”Since you’re here, I wanted you to know that what I said when we broke up, it was heat of the moment…” Ian raised an eyebrow. He honestly couldn’t remember any fighting when they broke up. It was pretty calm. Mickey looked from Ian to this douche and back again. Pervert. He’s gotta be at least forty. Maybe.

 

”What… of it?” Ian said carefully, trying to figure out what his ex was hinting at.

 

”Well, if you ever wanna get back together, I’m totally - ”

 

”I’m sorry, I’m in love with somebody else” He said, pulling the ex thug closer to him. Christian raised his eyebrows, as if he just saw Mickey the second Ian mentioned him. ”I’m never coming back to you. I’ll never be with anyone else but Mickey” Ian stated, feeling the need to show the world how much he loved this man.

 

”Oh. Well, you know where I live if you change your mind. Now if you’ll excuse me” He said, turning the other way and walking away from them.

 

”You mean that?” Mickey asked carefully. Ian shook his head as if he couldn’t believe that Mickey thought he didn’t mean it. ”Of course, babe. I love you” Mickey allowed himself to smile into the kiss in the middle of the grocery store. Oh, how far he’d come.

 

 

”Babe, don’t you think Mandy could do that by herself?” Ian snickers, as he watches his boyfriend attempt to close his sisters over stuffed suitcase. ”No, she’s way too fucking slow. I want her out of this apartment now” Ian laughs now, full on laughs.

 

”You don’t really, though. You’re gonna miss her.” Mickey rolls his eyes, letting his boyfriend press their lips together.

 

”Maybe” He mumbles, pressing their lips together once more.

 

”Move in with me” Ian says when they break apart, and Mickey tilts his head. ”You got fucking memory loss or some shit? I’m pretty sure we’ve been living together for the past three years.”

 

”For real. In a house. Mandy’s moving in with Lip. Why not get a place that’s just ours?” Mickey rolled his eyes, trying not to let on how much he loved the idea. ”What do I have to do to convince you?” Ian whispered, kissing his neck.

 

”Aye, aye. Alright” Mickey laughed, pushing his boyfriend away. ”Yes, alright?”

 

”Yes?”

 

”Yes. We’ll get a fucking house, now go help my sister pack so we’ll have the place to ourselves” He whispered the last part in Ian’s ear.

 

Their lips pressed together one final time, before Ian obeyed and went into Mandy’s room.

 

Mickey actually couldn’t thank his sister enough for forcing him to drive the stupid redhead around. It got him the love of his life.


End file.
